Trapped
by Chococofox
Summary: Tsuna is now on enemy grounds. They don't know who he is, and he doesn't want them to figure out that he's the Vongola 10th, so he pretends to have amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna got separated from everybody and wakes up in a hospital.

"What?" He sits up.

"Who is this guy?" He hears someone on the other side of the door.

"We don't know? We just found him in the forest." He hears a young boy.

"Well the Uccello Boss isn't going to like this, especially if he's an enemy." The man said.

"Uccello? This is the Uccello base I can't let them know who I am." He went back into bed.

He heard the door open, "Hey, wake up!" A girl yelled at him. "Huh?" Tsuna sat up rubbing his eyes and looked at the girl with brown eyes and long black hair wearing a long sleeved black shirt with shorts and is wearing combat boots and a boy with curly black hair, tan skin and black eyes wearing a dark blue poncho with a hood. "Who are you?" Tsuna asked. "That's what we should be asking you." She said with her arms crossed. "So, who are you?"

"_Gotta think gotta think? What do I do? I got it!"_

"I don't know. I don't know who I am or what I was doing?"He starts panicking. "You forgot who you were? Are you sure?" She asked. "I think so." He said. "Amelia, I think we should leave him alone." The boy tugged on her shirt. "Yeah, okay."

They left and Tsuna let out a big sigh,_ "I can't believe I got away with that. But at least I'm safe, and their probably not going to let me out of here." _He lied there in his bed until the girl and the boy let him out into the hallways.

It was an empty mansion it looks like everybody is out doing something except for the two that took care of him. "Man, looks like nobody is here today." Tsuna looked at the person who said it. "Hmm." The young man with blue eyes and brown hair smiled, "Who are you?" He asked. "Um, I don't really know." Tsuna said in a nervous tone. "Oh, so you're the one with amnesia that Amelia and Ed told me about." He walked toward Tsuna. "Um, yeah." The man smiled and petted his head, "My name is Danny. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. "U-uh, Yeah, nice to meet you too." He shook his hand. Then Danny showed him around the mansion.

Then after awhile people started coming in to report their missions and met him and are all nice and went on with their lives and it felt weird, must be because all of his friends aren't there, but he feels lonely now.

After walking around he runs into a short little girl with ghostly pale skin, violet eyes, and platinum blond hair in twin tail said, "You're lying; you don't have amnesia at all." 


	2. Chapter 2

"_H-how did she figure out?"_

Tsuna nervously smiles, "Huh, What do you mean?" Tsuna asks nervously.

"You're lying to everyone. I know what real amnesia is like and that's only in movies and books. Who are you, really?" She glared at him with her violet eyes.

"I really don't know what you're talking about?" He backs away as her glare gets more intense. "Fine. I'll make you tell me." She pulls out a knife underneath her poncho and lunged at him.

"_Man, this girl has a lot of energy, I'm already tired out."_ Tsuna dodged all her attacks but just barely. "HANNA!" They heard Amelia's voice from the other side of the hall. Amelia walked over to Hanna and slapped her in the face, "How many times do I need to tell you not to attack people you don't know!" She yelled at her. "But, Amelia he's lying—." Amelia points to a hallway, "Just go into your room." Hanna looked down and walked to her room.

"Sorry, Hanna is like that with people she doesn't know."She apologized. "She attacks people?" Tsuna asked. She nervously laughs, "Yeah." She scratches the back of her head. "Wait, why is she like that?" She frowned, "It's nothing that big. She just says a lot of things, sometimes she's right, but sometimes she wrong, most of the times she's wrong though. So, nobody really believes in her, anymore. But she's a really nice girl, I just don't understand her." Tsuna looks down the hallway that Hanna went down. "So, do you remember anything?" She asked. "The only thing I remembered was that I came from Japan to do something." He shrugged, "That's about it, sorry."He apologized. "Well, that's better than nothing. Come on, it's almost night time. I'll show you to your room."

She took him to his room, which is a giant room with very nice elegant black and white furniture. "Whoa." He said. "Yeah, our boss really like black and white. Well anyway, we'll see you tomorrow." She left him in the room.

Tsuna wandered around his room until he felt a strange presence in his room, when he turned around he was being choked by Hanna, "I'll kill you, Vongola 10th." She squeezed his neck even tighter. Tsuna struggled to take her hands off of his neck. But then all of a sudden she let go of him, when Tsuna looked back at her there was a shadow looming over her, "My summon said I shouldn't kill you. But you're still a filthy liar that deserves to die though." Tsuna rubs his neck, "Why did you want to kill me?" He panted. "Because it's my duty as one of the defenders to protect the family and you are an enemy. But I'll keep your secret." She looked at him with a disapproving look and walk toward the door.

"Wait!" Tsuna called out. She turned around, "How did you figure out I was faking?" He asked. "Because my father has amnesia and amnesia isn't caused by a hit to the head.""Huh? It isn't?" He looked confused. "Nope, like I said does only happen in movies and books." She said. "What then why is it like that in the movies?" "It makes for a good movie." She walks out of the room and Tsuna goes to bed.

Tsuna wakes up next morning and looks into the bathrooms mirror looking at the marks that Hanna left when she strangled him, "Aww, man. How am I going to explain this to everyone?" He walked out of the bathroom into his room and hears a tapping noise from the window, he just stares at the window with his mouth wide open, "What? Are you doing here?" He went to the window to let in, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Tenth!" Gokudera shouted. "Gokudera be quiet." He covered his mouth. "How, did you guys find me?" Tsuna asked. "We found your ring in the forest near here; now let's get out of here." Yamamoto said. "ENEMY ATTACK!" They heard someone shout outside and machineguns going off. "Uhh, yeah I don't think it's a good thing to go now." Yamamoto looked outside. "Who did you send out there?" Tsuna asked. "Umm, Hibari and Ryohei." Yamamoto said nervously. Tsuna starts to panic, "Who decided that?"

They hear a knock at the door, "Crap! Hide." Ed comes in. "Um, sorry about the noise, it's just that some enemies came in but we took care of it, they're gone now… Um, that's about it." He slipped out. Tsuna sighed._ "Hibari and Ryohei got beaten that easily, they just came a few minutes ago, how is that even possible?" _Tsuna looked out the window to see that Ryohei and Hibari are being dragged in by Danny and Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna told Gokudera and Yamamoto to stay in his room until he comes back. He wanders the hallways and all he hears is:

"Jeez, that wasn't much of a fight."

"Yeah, did you see that guy yelling he was such an easy target to hit since all he could do is close combat fighting." He heard laughter from him.

"Same thing with the other guy, except he was a lot harder and he kept calling us herbivores, till we shot him that shut him of course."

"Yeah, who are these guys just coming on to our territory?"

"I don't know, but whoever's in charge of them are idiots, tch, and we know this place like the back of our heads."

"_I wonder where they're being held." _Tsuna walked around more until Amelia stopped him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him. "Oh, I was just wondering what all the commotion was about." He asked. "Oh, it was nothing. Just two guys from an enemy family." She said apathetically. Ed came and got Amelia to do something so Tsuna was alone again.

Tsuna walked around to the very last level that looks like a prison, "Are they being held here?" Tsuna walked in. The hallway was almost pitch black, for some reason he felt wind, "I thought this was the basement where's the wind coming from?" A stronger wind came in and a wolf howling. Then right in front of this was a beautiful white wolf, it didn't say anything it just walked down the hallway, "Does it want me to follow him." The wolf kept walking. "I guess." He followed it.

Tsuna followed the wolf to a girl with blond hair in a ponytail wearing a short black trench coat with square sunglasses and black skinny jeans, "Vongola Tenth. You're here." She took off her sunglasses showing green eyes. "I knew you were coming here. Hanna told me." She said petting her wolf. "Where are they?" Tsuna asked. "They're outside. I'm just here to get you out of here." Tsuna went down deeper into the basement. "So, why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked. "To protect the family." She replied. "How is this protecting the family?" Tsuna asked. "It's to prevent a war. If they found out you were the Vongola Tenth they'll think you're here to spy on the family or to kill our boss and take our rings." They got to a door. "Here this is where you're going to leave." She opened the door. "What about the others?" He's referring to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "We got them out too. Just get out and never come back. Don't worry we'll explain it to the rest of them."

Tsuna got out, but then this happened, "THE PRISONERS GOT OUT!" He heard someone shout. "Shit! They got spotted." She cursed under her breath. "What do we do?" Tsuna asked. "I don't know. We thought this plan would work perfectly. It's probably because your friends are idiots." She looked outside the door. "ANNA!" They heard Ed's voice. "Quick, hide." Ed came down. "What is it Ed?" She asked while trying to Tsuna. "The boss is angry because you guys let them out of their cells he wants you to go catch them again, and he said to do a better job this time." He told her. She sighed, "Fine, Brendan! Fiona! Go get them again!" She yelled at the short brown haired boy wearing headphones in black vest, long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants, and the black haired girl with a vest, short sleeved shirt, and long pants. "Yes ma'am." They got outside. "Looks like Anna's not doing her job. What happened to protecting the family?" Danny came downstairs. "Dan? What are you doing here? You were supposed to go capture them too?" Ed said in surprise. "I thought that too, but Amelia told me to look out for the new guy, but I couldn't find him. You wouldn't happen to know where he is. Do you Anna." He smiled mischievously. "No, Danny I haven't seen him all day. Actually now that I think of it, I haven't seen him at all so I wouldn't know what he looks like." She glared at him. "Geez, calm down with the glaring I was just asking." He laughed. "Well, it seemed like you were accusing me of something I didn't do." She turned away from him. "Alright Anna I'll see you later." Danny and Ed went upstairs.

She sighed, "That guy always gives me a headache." She rubs her forehead. Tsuna got out under the desk, "What do we do now?" Tsuna asked. "I don't know? I didn't think this would happen. Just go back upstairs." She dismissed him.

Tsuna got upstairs again and looks around so nobody would notice that he came out of the prison and went straight back into his room. Where Danny was sitting in a chair next to the window, "Well hello, where were you this entire time? Tsuna." Tsuna froze_, "How did he figure out?" _"You're probably wondering how I figured out?" He asked. "The defenders down in the basement told me." He walked up to him, "Now, what are you doing here?" He grabbed his shirt and pointed a gun at his head. "I didn't come here on purpose; they came when I was unconscious and took me here." He said in a panic. "Oh, really, you came here by accident." He put the gun away. "So you're not here to kill the boss? Or steal the rings?" He asked. "No." Tsuna said fearfully. "Okay, do you know anything about the family?" He asked. "I think so." He let go of Tsuna's shirt and said, "Well, we can't let that happen." He grabbed Tsuna's head, "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm going to erase your memory of this place." Tsuna's head went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tsuna woke up he was on the ground and Danny was bleeding on the head, "What ? What happened?" Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing there with their weapons out. They heard running from the hallway. "Tenth! We have to get out of here!" Gokudera yelled while standing near the window. "Come on, Tsuna let's get out of here." Yamamoto helps Tsuna get up. "Okay."

Amelia and Ed came in, "What's going on?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto already got out. "Danny! Ed go get the healers." Ed runs down the hallway. "Danny what happened?" Amelia helped him sit up. "It's the Vongola 10th! His men attacked me!" Amelia helped him get up. "The Vongola 10th? Was he that guy that said he had amnesia?" She said in shock. "Yeah." Ed came in, "I got the healers." She dropped Danny on the bed. "I'm gonna go report this to the Uccello Boss."

"Boss!" She opened the door. "What is it? Amelia." The man in his twenties with his silver hair in a short ponytail wearing a black jacket and black gloves asked. "The Vongola 10th he attacked Danny." He put down is pen. "Why was he here?" He looked up with his golden tiger eyes. "I don't know maybe he wanted to spy on us since he pretended to have amnesia and we let him in. Sorry we didn't know." She apologized. "No, it's not your fault, but it looks like the Vongola wanted to start a war with us, like all the other wars he started."

-Two Months Later-

"Face it Vongola 10th your family just lost." The Uccello boss held Tsuna by his shirt in the burning rubble of what used to be the Vongola base.


End file.
